Mi príncipe de verdadero amor
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Esta es la historia de la princesa Lindsay, la cual, pese a ser la doncella más fea en todo su reino, solamente deseaba encontrar a su verdadero amor...


" **Mi príncipe de verdadero amor..."**

Esta es la historia de la princesa Lindsay, la cual, aun teniendo tantas riquezas, solo deseaba una sola cosa... Encontrar el verdadero amor.

Pero, pese a ser bondadosa y un hermoso ser humano, era realmente fea, por lo que, sin importar si era o no una princesa, jamás hombre alguno se había fijado en ella; su padre, triste de verla desdicha que vivía su hija, decidió hacer algo por hallarle un príncipe; cumplir el único anhelo de Lindsay.  
Así, un día, organizó un gran baile, en honor a sus 18 años de vida; a este baile asistirían príncipes de todos los reinos cercanos, y durante el baile, se tenía planeado que cada príncipe tendría que conocer a la princesa en un cuarto cerrado y a solas, si es que pretendían casarse con ella. De ese modo, al llegar el tan ansiado día, unos por uno de los invitados reales fueron llamados a pasar a un cuarto previo al del encuentro con la joven, quien en este se ocultaba detrás de unas cortinas, en la espera impaciente y deseo vehemente de que esa noche, pudiese encontrar a su verdadero amor, el cual, no fuera superficial y mirara la belleza de su interior sin importarle la exterior.

Así empezó la empresa, pero, a pesar de que para cada joven que entraba allí, era una exquisitez charlar con la princesa, en cuanto ella les mostraba su rostro, ellos salían despavoridos del salón. Deforma tal, cada uno pasó, teniendo el mismo resultado al final quedando ya ningún príncipe más por pasar con ella.

—Jamás ningún hombre se fijará en mí porque soy horrible— se dijo ella, y salió llorando del salón sin fijarse en nada más, hacia un jardín donde, cada día, se lamentaba ser tan fea exteriormente, mientras miraba en un gran estanque su reflejo.

Una vez más, y como casi siempre que tenía una desilusión de amor, lloró, solo que, en esta ocasión, lo hizo de un modo inconsolable, porque no era uno, sino muchos, los chicos que, de golpe, habían lastimado a su corazón.

— ¿Porqué nadie puede mirar mi interior antes de mi exterior? Yo, creo en el amor, y, en que este un día llegará a mí, pero, supongo que el ser fea es mi castigo— se reclamó la joven, en voz alta, entre sollozos y dolor, cuando, de pronto, un sapo (casi igual de feo que ella) dio un salto por encima de las piedras del estanque y cayó cerca de la princesa, quien, espantada por el suceso, se sobresaltó.

Ambos, sapo y chica, se miraron, y, al anfibio notar que la princesa no lucía asustada, sino sorprendida, se inclinó ante ella, y, haciendo una reverencia, le dijo.

—Te agradezco que, no hayas salido huyendo despavorida al verme, o que hayas gritado, como todas las doncellas suelen hacerlo. Lindsay no creía que un sapo le hablase, pero, igual, decidió que no había por qué no responderle.  
—No tenía porqué asustarme y huir, o gritar; eres un ser vivo como cualquier otro, y ahora, a su vez, eres tan distinto a los demás... Tú, ¡hablas!—.El sapo sonrió y respondió a ello.  
—Así es, y el motivo de que lo haga es muy sencillo, pero, por el momento, no te lo puedo explicar. Si tú me besas, un solo momento, te prometo que la verdad te revelaré y, no te arrepentirás de besar a este horrible sapo a tu frente. La princesa se impactó por la petición, más, resolvió.

—Tú no eres un horrible sapo, eres igual a cualquiera de los de tu especie, yo, en cambio, sí que soy horrible. Jamás hombre algún ose ha fijado en mí, así que, al final, a mí no me molesta el besarte, porque no creo que me lo pidas con algún fin malo, más, tú eres el que debes de preguntarte si no te arrepentirás de besar a esta horrible chica.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, y cuando la joven estaba a punto de llorar, el sapo, acercándose a ella, contestó.  
—No digas esas cosas, tú no eres una horrible chica, y si nadie se ha fijado en ti es porque, todos los humanos son iguales, solo importándoles lo que ven por fuera, pero, para mí, por lo menos, vale lo que veo dentro, y de ti, ya he visto suficiente.  
—¿Eso qué significa?— cuestionó la chica, desconcertada.  
—Solo bésame y lo sabrás...— respondió él, y de ese modo, Lindsay lo tomó entre sus manos, y, con todo su corazón, le besó.

De pronto, luces doradas se prendieron alrededor del sapo, y, cuando tanto brillo dejó de cegar a Lindsay, ella pudo vislumbrar a su frente a un hermoso joven, fuerte y de mirada dulce; de expresión bondadosa. Ella no se creía que lo que pasaba, y se talló los ojos más de una vez, creyéndose dentro de un sueño.  
—Gracias a ti, ahora me he liberado— dijo el antes sapo.  
— ¿Qué? no lo comprendo, tú... ¿Eras un joven? — cuestionó ella, atónita.

—Así es... Hace muchos años, una hechicera me encantó porque me burlé de su hija, una joven que era hermosa por dentro, pero fea por fuera. De ese modo, me convirtió en un sapo, bajo la consigna de que solo hasta que una doncella se fijara en mí, sin importar mi exterior, y yo en ella, y lograra que esa chica me besase, yo, rompería el hechizo. Lindsay no sabía que pensar, y, en el fondo, se sentía utilizada por él.

—Entonces solo me usaste para que te besara, diciéndome todas esas cosas y como ya lo lograste, ya no te sirvo, ¿no? — le reprochó, para, al querer echarse a correr, el chico, detenerle de la muñeca derecha.  
—Te equivocas. Yo no te utilicé. Fui invitado a esta fiesta, la de la princesa Lindsay, como muchos príncipes... Yo también soy un príncipe. Pero, cuando llegué para encontrarme a la princesa, y entré a la habitación donde le conocería, ella salió corriendo. Seguro cuando me miró, se horrorizó de que fuera un sapo y huyó; no la culpo—. La chica se impactó... Él había venido a verla y, ella es justo cuando se había echado a correr de la estancia.

—Pero, eso no responde el porqué me elegiste a mí— espetó ella, desconcertada, ante todo.  
—No esperaba que la princesa me besara, no a mí. Me gustaba creerlo, pero, era algo utópico. Créeme que yo también lloraba antes de que te encontrara, en lo profundo de este estanque por mi físico, pero, te escuché lo que dijiste, y, tocaste mi corazón. Por eso salí y te pedí que me besaras. A muchas jóvenes les pude haber dicho antes que era un príncipe encantado, y, alguna quizás hubiese caído en mi historia y de ese modo hubiese deshecho el hechizo, pero, pensé en que era mejor justo esperar a que se rompiese el hechizo del modo exacto en que se suponía. Y, a su vez, tenía que pagar yo por mi error del pasado— explicó el joven, arrepentido. —Todos los príncipes que vinieron a verme, se fueron al conocer mi rostro. Por eso hui...— declaró ella, dejándolo asombrado.

— ¿Tú eras la princesa? — interrumpió el sapo— príncipe.  
—Si— afirmó la chica y siguió, llorando—. La gente mira mi físico, no quien soy en realidad. Pero tú, me dijiste todo eso y yo te besé porque no tenía porque no hacerlo y, me dices que, miraste mi interior y.…El príncipe la observó y abrazó... Y, sonriéndole, agregó.  
—Fue lo que vi porque en el agua no se ve tu rostro, y salí porque estaba decidió a pedirte solo a ti que me besaras, pero, la verdad es que, igualmente, eres hermosa por fuera ahora que te veo. El amor te sonreirá, si tú quieres, a mi lado. Porque yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea porque tú me des el tuyo.

Lindsay no creía lo que oía... Y, sonrojada y feliz, solo contestó.  
— ¿No te importa que soy fea?  
—Ya te lo dije, eres hermosa; para mí lo eres. Y cuando tú te creas que lo eres, los demás lo verán. Ambos se sonrieron, y, así se dieron su primer beso de amor. Cuando regresaron al castillo, y le contaron al padre de Lindsay todo, este se mostró feliz y aceptó que los dos jóvenes se fueran a vivir al reino del príncipe. Una vez allí, fueron recibidos con todos los lujos y bendiciones del pueblo, y, el amor de la gente que no paraba de decirle al príncipe lo afortunado que era de haber, no solo roto el hechizo, sino de conseguir que una doncella tan hermosa, sin importar si era princesa o no, se había fijado en él.

Lindsay, obvio, no creía eso, pero, al oírlo tanto, decidió, como hacía mucho tiempo no, más que en el estanque donde conoció a su amor, mirar su rostro...Y, entonces, se dio cuenta. No es que ella fuera fea, de hecho, era hermosa, pero, en el reino que vivía y sus alrededores, todos eran feos; en realidad, ella era considerada fea porque todos los demás eran iguales, y por eso es que no podían mirar, no solo la belleza del alma de Lindsay, sino que, exteriormente, parecía una obra de arte.

Y, de ese modo, sabiéndose, no solo hermosa, sino amada por un joven que vio su interior antes que su exterior, Lindsay y el príncipe vivieron en ese reino felices para siempre... Porque ella encontró el verdadero amor, a su príncipe, y descubrió cual hermosa era por dentro y por fuera...

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
